


Revelations 2: Aftermath

by oldmanjay



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmanjay/pseuds/oldmanjay
Summary: Immediately following the events of Revelations 2 Moira Burton must now struggle to re adjust to a normal life. After everything that she has gone through how can she ever be normal again?





	1. Chapter 1

Revelations: Aftermath

“Hang on you two things are about to get bumpy” Claire Redfied yells. Despite the noise of the helicopter Moira knows exactly what Claire is going to do. Without hesitation Moira grabs Natalia and shields her just as Claire lets the rocket fly. Moira looks down and sees it collide with that mutated bitch who caused so much torment and suffering for the people who once lived on this island. Moira however isn’t worried that the Overseer is finally dead however. Her thoughts are focused on her father. She sees him emerge from the smoke looking like some kind of badass from an action movie and Moira cheers. She looks into her father's eyes and sees that he is just as glad to be alive as she is. Finally after 6 god dam months it was finally over. 

“So Barry what are you going to do now”? Claire Redfield asks. He looks down at Natalia and smiles and says “I’m going to go back to being a father”. It took Moira a minute to grasp what Barry was talking about until it suddenly dawned on her. “Holy shit I have a new sister” Moira thinks. Natalia looks up at her new father and leans against him and falls asleep. Shortly after Barry also falls asleep. Moira leans back into her seat as the events of the past 6 months catch up to her. “You look dead on your feet Moira why don’t you get some sleep, we won’t be landing for another hour”. Claire states.

“I’m wide awake Claire I don’t think I am going to be able to sleep” Moira replies. Claire just smiles at her and throws her a blanket “ Get some sleep I am still technically your boss Moira”. “Fine I’ll close my eyes but don’t expect me to fall asleep”. I close my eyes and the next thing I know the helicopter is silent and we are on the ground. Claire just grins at me as I wake up. Dad is also waking up he then looks down at Natalia and sees that she is still sleeping. He scoops her up and carries her out of the helicopter. “He used to do that to me and Polly when we were younger.'' Moira thinks. We walk around the corner and we are greeted to numerous members of the BSAA all cheering and clapping at us. It occurs to me that they are all looking at me. We walk through the crowd as numerous people come up to me and shake my hand and congratulate me. “Claire what is happening right now”? Claire and Barry laugh and they explain to me that I’m hero now who survived 6 months on a monster filled island. With no combat training to speak of and I survived. Moira thinks of Evgeny and suddenly she doesn’t feel like a hero. 

They are escorted into a medical facility where Moira sees none other than Rebecca Chambers. Moira hugs Rebecca and Rebecca returns the gesture and tells her how glad she was that Moira survived. She then looks at my bracelet that the Overseer put on all of us. “Hold on I can take care of that for you”. She grabs a device off a table a lines it up with my bracelet and it falls off. She than does the same thing to Natalia’s. It was like a great weight was lifted from me. Rebecca smiles at me knowingly. “Barry, Claire I am afraid I am going to need you both to wait outside” Rebecca states. Barry hugs Natalia and than hugs me. “Take care of your sister for me after Rebecca is done I want you both to get some sleep. I am going to call your mother and Polly and let them know you’re okay and you will be in touch tomorrow”.

“Okay you two first things first I need you guys to change out of your clothes and to put them in those biobags right over there and then I need you both to get into those showers I'll have a change of clothes for both of you once you're done”. Both me and Natalia oblige her. “Fuck I forgot how good showers feel” Moira thinks to herself. Afterwards me and Natalia get changed into fresh clothes. “I have to run some tests on you two and then I have to keep you overnight for observation just in case any viral infection begins to show. Barry stopped by the cafeteria and took the liberty of placing a dinner order for the both of you and it will be ready by the time we are done here”. Rebecca takes some blood samples and asks me and Natalia some questions. After that a platter of Cheeseburgers and French Fries arrives as well a couple of bottles of soda. Me and Natalia eat most of it. After eating mostly rats these past 6 months these cheeseburgers tasted like heaven. 

Later me and Natalia are escorted to our room where even though we have separate beds me Natalia settle on sharing just one. Natalia falls asleep. I am playing on the computer that Claire sent up to me and I’m getting caught up on the things that I missed. Claire also had a new phone sent up to me as well. I got a text message from Mom and Polly saying they will talk to me tomorrow. Finally I read one email that Claire sent to me saying that I was medical leave following a review. Once I was up to it the leadership at Terra-Save wanted to debrief me. “Oh that should be fun” Moira thinks. Moira looks around her room and looks down at Natalia who is sleeping comfortably. Moira decides it's time for her to get some sleep as well. The last thing that goes through Moira’s mind before she falls asleep is “Holy shit I am still alive”.


	2. Chapter 2

Moira woke up many times throughout the night to get up and check her surroundings. The realization that she does not have to do this anymore hits her hard as well as the realization that she will probably be doing this for the rest of her life. This was the routine that she had to do on the island in order to survive. She reminded herself later to talk to Claire about this as well as her father. The next day Moira talks to her Mom and Polly on the phone and to say it was emotional was an understatement. Moira came back to her room later still feeling raw from that whole encounter. Dad arrived about an hour ago and took Natalia for a walk. Moira goes to sit down on her bed when she hears a knock on her door. She goes to answer it and Claire comes in. 

“Thought you would want some company as well as some treats.” From her purse Claire produces a bottle that is wrapped up in a paper bag. “Oh fuck yes” Me and Claire take a few shots and sit down. It dawns on me that I am actually 21 now. My Birthday was 3 months ago. Claire of course knew that, which is why I see her smiling at me now. I look at her before I ask her something that has been on my mind since me and Natalia were rescued. “Claire, Why the fuck did it take 6 months to find me”? I didn’t mean to sound like a bitch but I couldn't help myself. If Claire and Dad had arrived 3 months ago I might have been able to get Evgeny a Doctor. Claire looks at me for a second before she answers. I can tell that she was expecting this. “Well you see it took so long because of me.” Claire then explains what happened after I saw her jump from the tower after the explosion.


	3. Chapter 3

I jumped from ledge and then seconds later the tower explodes. I fall for what feels like minutes even though it's only seconds. I land in the water feet first and I get swept under the water. I begin to swim up from underwater. I make it to the surface and I gasped as I scream Moira’s name. I begin to swim to shore frantically. I begin to swim towards the beach when another large explosion from the tower occurs and I am thrown back into a set of rocks. I hit my head and I black out but not before a final thought enters my mind. “I failed you Moira”

I don’t know how long it was but the next thing I knew I woke up slumped over a plank with several barrels tied around it. I opened my eyes and I looked around and I was completely surrounded by the ocean. I could not see any land anywhere. I begin to panic and then I quickly settle myself down. Chris taught me to always remain calm in stressful situations. Although it was increasingly difficult when it occurred to me that my chances of surviving this was slim. I find I don’t have much else to do so I crawl onto the plank and lie down. 

It didn’t take me long to fall asleep when I woke up again in was night time and I couldn’t see a damn thing. My mind then begins to replay the events of the past few days. Over and over again Moira getting crushed by the rubble and me helpless to do anything plays over and over and over again. Finally everything catches up me. Neil’s betrayal, his horrid mutation, Gabe and my fellow Terra-Save members, all gone. To the people I work with , I know that I have a reputation for being the brave one, the one that doesn’t give into fear. The truth is that everyday I wake up scared and I just want to cry. Now with no one watching I do just that I cry harder then I have ever cried before. 

It’s been at least four days since the explosion and I have been floating in the ocean ever since. I am lying on my back staring at the sky. I am so thirsty and I can feel it I am dying. I try to not feel regret but I just can’t help it. Despite all the people I have saved it’s just not enough. I begin to have hallucinations. The most powerful one being about me getting married to Leon. Everyone is their, Jill, Rebecca, Chris, Sherry and so many others. Me and Leon are exchanging our vows when I look over and I see my parents who have been dead for years looking over at me and smiling. I feel so happy. I look back into the eyes of the man who is about to be my husband when it occurs to me that something is wrong. I look down the center aisle and I see a huge pile of rocks all piled on top of Moira. Moira who is suffering and no one is getting out of their seats to help her. I run to her and try to get her free but all the rocks are too heavy. I plead for people to help and no one is getting up. Leon walks over to me and says “I guess you can’t save everyone Claire.” I then wake up screaming. 

Another day has gone by and my lips are chapped and I am so weak. I want to just yell to the Heavens to get it over with but I am too weak to do even that. I pass out and I wake up again to a loud horn going off. I opened my eyes and a large boat is looming right next to me. I look up into the eyes of a little girl who is staring at me from the boat. At first she seems scared until she yells that she sees a woman floating in the water. A man then looks over and also looks into my eyes and says “Hold on we’ll get you out of there”.

I vaguely remember being brought aboard and carried to the passenger cabin. The man comes in and tells me he called the authorities and that they are on the way and to just hold on. He tries to get me to drink water but I can barely keep a mouthful down. Once again I pass out. The next thing I knew I see lights overhead and a voice talking to me “Claire, open your eyes Claire”. “B...Barry” I replied weakly “Claire what happened to Moira was Moira with you?” I tell him the truth “I’m so sorry Barry I tried to save her...I. The next thing I know a mask is placed over my face and I pass out again. It would then be one month before I woke up again.


	4. Chapter 4

“Jesus Claire I’m sorry ...I thought I had it rough” Moira states. “It’s okay Moira” I assure her. “I then tell Moira how it took me nearly 3 months to get my memory back and between that and the physical therapy I was struggling. Finally I remembered what happened and I was able to tell the BSAA and Tera-Save what happened. It took some doing but we were able to finally find the island. Barry left first to scout it out and the BSAA followed right behind him. 

I look over at Claire and I begin to see her crying “ I’m so sorry Moira I should have been faster I should have been…..” Before she can say another word I hugged her fiercely and we both cry. “ You didn’t do anything wrong Claire I forgive you and I’m sorry for yelling at you”. Finally we separate and Claire looks at me and smiles. She then goes and picks up the liquor and together we finish the bottle. 

Several weeks had gone by and I am looking at myself in the mirror. I look around my room and I still feel like everything is a dream and I am going to wake up and be on that dam island again. I am dressed up and Claire is on her way to pick me up and bring me to the Terra-Save Headquarters. Even though I am on medical leave Claire told me that the leadership wanted to debrief me as well as the DSO and the BSAA. Last night Dad told me not to worry about it and just to answer the questions truthfully and that no one would hold it against me if I couldn’t remember everything. We arrive at Headquarters an hour later we take the elevator up to the top floor and we walk to the conference room. “Claire before I forget who is in charge of Terra-Save now that Neil is gone?” “Shit I forgot to tell you about her, keep your head down and don’t act sarcastic or anything she is kinda of a bitch” Claire replies. Great as if I needed another reason to be nervous about this. Claire goes in first and escorts me to my seat. She then moves to the head of the table where the head of Terra-Save sits and she then takes the main seat she then winks at me and I have to hold back my smile. Claire is the new head of Terra-Save. 

I look around and I am shocked at how many people I actually know. From the DSO it’s Leon and from the BSAA it’s Jill Valentine. There are a couple of other people as well but I don’t know anyone else. Claire then speaks “Thank you for taking time to come here today Moira despite being on medical leave. Everyone here knows that you have been through a terrible ordeal and I promise know one here will pressure you to answer questions you don’t know. We do expect this to take a few hours and at any point if you need a break just let us know okay. Now then let’s start with the night of the party.”


	5. Chapter 5

Claire wasn’t kidding this was taking a long time we were already up to three hours. Everyone had a ton of questions for me with a majority of them coming from Claire. The easiest questions came from Jill who told me about Neil’s connection to the events of Terragrigia a few years ago. Leon’s main concern seemed to be in regards to any documents I read on the island and what I could remember of the strike team that took us. Then came a lightning round where Claire started peppering me with questions that seem to come out of nowhere. To say I was caught off guard was an understatement. I was starting to get upset when Jill finally chimed in and recommended that we take a break. 

I grab a sandwich and a water when Claire comes behind me and puts her hand on my shoulder. “Hey you're doing great Moira I just wanted to tell you that….”. I get mad and I lay into her. “What the fuck Claire you’ve been brutal to me in there what is going on?” Claire looks at me with a sad expression before she tells me “Most of those questions came from the board they are trying to get a full picture of what happened. I am sorry that I am pressuring you this way but we need to find out as much as we can about what Alex Wesker was doing.” I glare at her before I reply “She was experimenting on people because she was a sick bitch. There that’s the end of the story.” Claire replies “I’m sorry Moira but we need more than that”. ‘Well fuck you Claire sorry I didn’t spend my time on that island looking for clues and trying to see what was going on. I was fighting to stay alive and that was it. I was fighting to get food and fighting not to become food for those monsters”. “You know what I can’t deal with this I’m going home tell everyone they can email me any other questions”

Claire runs after me and catches up to me. “Moira please I know this is hard but we have to get this done” I look her in the eye before I reply “No Claire you have to get this done I’m going home you are more then welcome to fire me if you want.” I go in the elevator and I close the door. The elevator goes to the bottom floor and I go out the front door when it suddenly dawns on me that Claire was my ride home. I look around to see if a taxi is available and there is not one in sight. Before I can decide what to do a voice behind me says: “Offer you a ride stranger”. I turn around and I look Jill Valentine straight in the eye. I’ve known Jill longer then I have known Claire and seeing her brings a smile to my face.

“How did you get downstairs so fast?” Jill looks over at me and smiles “One of the skills I picked up in Africa.” We get in her car and sit in silence for a long time before Jill speaks. “Claire cares about you Moira we all do but those were questions that needed to be asked” I sit in silence for a few more minutes before I reply “Well she didn’t have to be a bitch about it.” Jill nods and she explains about how there is a lot riding on the information I give. She then explains how Claire is currently fighting to keep her job because right now the board is suspicious of her because of her relationship with Neal. “So that’s why Claire is acting this way to keep her job, well fuck her then” Abruptly Jill slams on the breaks and stares at Moira. “No Moira it’s not about her job if Claire could have her way she wouldn’t be in charge. Trust me the last thing that Terra-Save needs is a power vacuum which is exactly what would happen. What I am about to tell you is strictly need to know and I could lose my job for telling you this but after everything that happened Terra-Save nearly fell apart. The only thing that saved it was Claire. Before she was found alive the BSAA was about to move in and take over because right now the BSAA doesn’t trust the board because many of them were quick to side with Neil saying that Claire must have imagined everything because of the time she spent floating in the ocean. The BSAA and the DSO had actually been keeping tabs on Neil before all this happened because we had our suspicions about him. Once we gave the Board the evidence they were quick to denounce him but we weren’t fooled. Claire has fought like hell to keep Terra-Save alive and the only thing keeping it afloat is the fact that the BSAA and DSO trusts her”.

“The BSAA insisted that Claire be put in charge. If she hadn’t been the BSAA would have taken over and Terra-Save would have effectively ended. Now Claire is in charge but the board wasn’t happy that they were strong armed into it. Right now we are sure at least two board members were in on everyone's abduction that night besides Neil. Right now Claire is trying to find evidence to use against them. Your testimony is going a long way towards that so that’s why we need you to finish this today”. Jill resumes driving and I bow my head in shame. Claire was one of the founding members of Terra-Save and if it fell apart it would break Claire’s heart. Not to mention that it provides victims of bio-terror with help which the BSAA and the DSO just aren’t equipped to do. Terra-Save also keeps an eye on world organizations and works to protect whistle-blowers that come forward when Governments and private organizations try to develop bio organic weapons. Poor Claire is right in the middle of it. If the board fires her then the BSAA moves in and Terra-Save would no longer exist. Then everything she worked for would have been for nothing. I was about to ask Jill to turn around and take me back when I notice we are pulling into the Terra-Saves parking garage. Jill smiles at me and tells me that she told everyone that she was taking me for a quick ride to clear my head and that we would be right back.


	6. Chapter 6

The elevator door opens and me and Jill step out we begin to work our way to the conference room when I spot Claire standing in a corner talking to Leon. I can’t help but notice that she is holding his hand and they are looking at each other lovingly. Jill clears her throat and both Leon and Claire separate rather quickly. “Are we ready to get this done Claire unless you and Leon need a minute” Claire blushes slightly and nods her head. Leon just smirks before saying “We are still thinking of ways to tell Chris do you mind holding off saying anything to him” Jill smiles before she replies, “Of course not just make sure you have a good escape plan and a few safe houses where you can hide out for when you do tell him” I go up Claire and I lightly punch her on the arm” Claire you dog when did this happen?” “About a month before we found you” I smile at her and she smiles back and I know that me and her are good now. 

Once we got settled in and the questions started back up I was surprised that the board had most of what they needed. After another hour we were done. Later that night Claire and Leon took me out to dinner. “What happens next?” I ask them” Leon replies first “Well tomorrow morning a few board members are going to be arrested.” I am genuinely shocked “Wow so soon” Claire then says “Yea the DSO had what they needed already Leon’s job today was to observe the reactions to the questions that were being asked” Leon smirks “I can’t wait to see the look on that Phillps guy when they handcuff his arrogant ass” I think about it for a few minutes before I ask “ Is it over then is Terra-Save going to be okay?” Claire smiles and then she nods her head. 

Claire is driving me home after she kissed Leon goodnight. On the way home I tell Claire that I am ready to get back to work. Claire then looks at me and point blank tells me no. I ask her why to which she tells me that it’s only been a few weeks and that I can’t go back to work until my therapist clears me to go back. “Come on Claire that’s not fair I am ready and I am going stir crazy at home right now” Claire is silent for a minute before she replies. “I’m sorry Moira but you can’t come back yet not until your therapist tells me it’s okay and even then it’s still going to be light duty”. I start to get mad “But Claire I have only seen her once and…..” Claire cuts me off with a glare. “Exactly Moira, you need to start seeing her at least twice a week before I will consider signing off on you coming back and before you can say anything else consider this, Why are you wearing a sweatshirt today?” I look at Claire completely confused “ What the fuck does that have to with anything I’m cold why else would I wear one?” “Because Moira before the island incident happened you were always complaining about how it was always hot. Let me ask you this how many blankets do you sleep with?” I have to admit that I am really confused at where Claire is going with this. “I don’t know a few maybe” 

“How cold was the island Moira?” I am now getting mad. “Claire is there a fucking point your trying to make?” Claire looks at me before she replies. “Yes Moira there is but first let me ask you have you felt warm since you came back?” Come to think of it Claire had a point I have been cold since I got back and it didn’t seem to matter how many blankets I had on either I was always cold because that fucking island was always cold. I now see what Claire is getting at. “Oh……..I think I see what your saying” Claire smiles at me. “It hasn’t been cold out since you’ve gotten back so why are you cold?” I look at her and I tell here. “Because a part of me is still on that island where it’s freezing”. 

Claire nods and I can tell she is pleased with this breakthrough. Claire then tells me that I need to get to know my family again as well as my new little sister. Dad is going to take Natalia on a hike tomorrow maybe I should see if they want company. “You’re right Claire I’m sorry I will see the therapist twice a week now and I will get to know my family again. Just so you know, though I will be back before you know it” Claire smiles at me and I can tell she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
